Childishness
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. AU HitsuSaku Hitsugaya and Sakura sight Naruto crossover. R


**This is a AU of Sakura being a Shinigami. Well, please don't kill me. Mostly everyone is OOC, so, please don't kill me. Oh and I only read over this once, please no Flames. Please -puppy dog eyes- **

**Summery: **Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over. **AU** _**HitsuSaku**_Hitsugaya and Sakura BleachNaruto xover. hope you all like it! R&R

**Dedicated to Hitsugaya Toshirou**

_"Don't grow up to fast or you'll never get to enjoy life as a child." - Me_

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over." - Me_

**Child**ish_ness_

-

-

"_Meeting you was fate."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the new 5th seat of the 10th division. Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" A cheery little girl that is about 11 said happily to her new captain and vice captain. "Hitsugaya Toshirou, 10th squad captain." Toshiou said looking at the girl.

She grinned, "I never thought another kid would be a shinigami like me, ne, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rangiku snickered trying to hold down her laugh. Toshirou's eye twitched. "K-K-Kid?"

Sakura titled her head, "ara? Something wrong, taichou?" Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"Awww! She is so cute! Don't get mad at her, taichou! She doesn't know yet." Rangiku grinned and pat Sakura on the head. "Know what?" Sakura asked.

"ah, Taichou is older then he looks." Rangiku replied.

"How old?"

"13!"

Sakura giggled, "That's still a kid to me! Your only two years older then me, Toshirou-onii-chan!"

Toshirou was twitching a lot and Rangiku was laughing so much that it filled the whole room. "T-Tosh-shirou-onii-chan? K-kid?" Toshirou clinched his fist trying not to strangle Sakura.

x x x x x

-

-

"_Becoming your friend was a choice."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hah ha…Sakura-san, thank you gain for helping me with my paperwork!" Rangiku grinned happily hugging Sakura. "Its okay, Rabgiku-san. I'm glad to help."

Sakura walked out of Rangiku's office and into Toshiro's. He was busy doing his paperwork and he look really tired. "Toshirou-onii-chan." Sakura whispered. Toshirou's head shot up and there was a big red X on his head. "I told you to stop calling me that! It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" Sakura giggled and walked over to his desk.

"Wha, Toshirou-onii-chan, you still have lots of paperwork. How 'bout you rest and I do it for you." Sakura smiled at her captain's expression. "Iie, I can't have my subordinate doing my paperwork, unlike some people." At that he thought of Rangiku.

She got closer to him and looked at his paperwork. "Its okay. I'm used to people taking advantage of me, doing all their work. It always happened to me when I was a human. And besides, you are only a kid for a short period of time, so you need to play all that you can when your still a kid, ne, Toshirou-onii-chan?" Toshirou stared at her surprisingly and sighed.

"Do what you want."

Sakura smiled even more, "I just want you to be happy, Toshirou-onii-chan. I mean we are friends, right?" Toshirou's eyes widen a bit and he smiled warmly at her.

"Hai, we are."

x x x x x

-

-

"_But feeling in love with you, I had no control over."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Ne, ne, Toshirou-onii-chan! The Sakura blossoms are pretty, aren't they?" Sakura said twirling aroung the cherry blossom trees. Toshirou's heart started to beat faster, his blood raised to his face. "H-Hai." He looked down. Sakura looked back at him worriedly and skipped back to him. "Nani? Toshirou-onii-chan, why is you're face all red? -gasp- do you have a fever?!" She puts her hand on his forehead which made him blush even more.

"You seem okay. Maybe we should have our picnic some other day." Toshirou took her hand off his forehead and shook his head. "no, this is the only time we have a day off, and I don't want the food you made to go to a waste." Sakura still had worry eyes. "Okay, if you're really okay."

They sat down on the picnic blanket and Sakura handed him a bento box. "I hope its okay." He opened it and the food looked great. "It looks great, Haruno." Sakura pouted, "There you go again, start calling me Sakura." She grad his cheeks and made his lips move, "Sa-ku-ra!"

He backed away blushing, "Stop it Haruno." She stick her tongue out and folded her arms. "call me Sakura!" He shook his head. "Stop being so childish." Sakura sighed, "It can't be helped, I am a child, Toshirou-nii-chan."

"And stop calling me Onii-chan. What am I to you? A brother?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I just didn't want to call you Taichou." his head snapped at her. "And why not?"

"Because, you are more then that to me."

His eyes widen and his heart ached after hearing those words. "M-More then that?" Sakura placed some rice in her mouth and nodded cheerfully, "We are still just kids, and I'm the only one that was closed to your age in our squad, right? So I need to show you that if you grow up too fast then, you wouldn't be able to enjoy life." Sakura grinned "You are way too uptight!"

He looked away. His heart ached so much at her words. _heh, all this time, all this time when I wanted to be a adult, she came along telling me its alright to be a child. _"Sakura, Arigotou." Toshirou smiled warmly at her. Sakura's grin even wider. "You said my name! Yay! So I'll call you Toshirou-kun from now on since you asked me to not call you Onii-chan." Toshirou sighed. "You're still not going to call me Hitsugaya-taichou, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Thought so."

Sakura scooped some of her rice with her chop sticks "Say ah, Toshirou-kun!" Sakura said in a sing song voice. "Eh! Why do you want to feed me all of a sudden?!"

"Hehe, Kids do this all the time!" He looked at her weirdly. "No they don't…believe it or not, I did act like a child before."

She stuffed it in his mouth "Ha! Tricked ya!" Toshirou's eye twitched. "Haruno."

"I told ya before! Call me Sakura or if you want, Sakura-chan!" Sakura beamed up. Toshirou got up. "Run."

Sakura titled her head. "Ara?"

"I said run." Sakura's eyes widen and she ran while Toshirou was just behind her. She looked back and made a peace sign with her fingers, "Hah! You can't catch me!" she still was looking at him and didn't notice that she was about to fall off a hill. "Sakura!"

"Ahh!" He grad her hand and held onto her waist. They both blushed at the closeness they were in. "G-Gome." He let go of her and she regained her balance. "Iie, its my fault… well uh, lets go make to the picnic." Sakura said regaining her cheerfulness and towards to their picnic.

He smiled and fallowed her.

-

-

-

-

-

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you, I had no control over."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Yatta! done with that. Sorry for the OOC I just wanted to teach Hitsugaya-kun not to grow up so fast.

Hitsugaya- Urusai.

-grins- You're just mad that you are only 13 in this Fanfic

Hitsugaya- I said, Urusai!

Whatever

**If you review you get Pocky! Stawberry or Chocolate flovered?**


End file.
